Who is my property?
by Cotto
Summary: Spinoff and my continuation of Tiffany (CallistoLexx)'s "Who's my b*tch?" Tara/Cordelia story, involving Tara's vengence on Cordelia about Cordy's bullying of Willow during school. I just got so sick of not seeing any continuation of the series that I decided to write my own rendition thereof. Hope it's to your liking, Tiffany! Please read and review.


"**Who's my property?"**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise, and all parts, I own nothing of it, nor has he yet given me permission to give him royalties, so this is NOT FOR MONEY, nor will I accept any money for it!

**Pairing:** Victoria {Tara} Maclay/Cordelia Chase. (yep, Tara is a nickname for Victoria- I looked it up.)

**Author's Notes:** This is my continuation of CallistoLexx's "Who's my bitch?" story about Tara trying to avenge Cordelia's mistreatment of Willow throughout the women's' school days- on Cordelia! I just got so sick of waiting for the next few chapters that I decided to write a story along that line- I kind-of like the bizarre concept of pairing those two: Tara/Cordelia, so utterly bizarre! And so rarely done. That story itself it seems was inspired by "Buffy's Bitch" by Oric13, on . CallistoLexx's real name it seems is Tiffany., and the story can be found on .

Please read and review.

**Chapter #1.): waking up with mistress.**

**Author's Notes:** Tara is misbehaving here, this is abuse that she's doing! There is no reason for her to do this- she's basically under the political influence of the First Evil (the Devil), but it's due to her: lust, anger, and (it seems) hatred.

Cordelia Chase woke slowly, she could feel strong arms wrapped around her, While waking up, she was dreaming of kissing Xander Harris, like she did in Buffy Summers 'coming home' party- despite the fact that both Elizabeth and Joyce Summers had had Quite a mother/daughter squabble, Joyce had held a party for her daughter, Elizabeth, whom everybody called by her nickname; "Buffy", when her child returned home… well, Buffy's friends had taken on the 'monster-fighting job' while Miss Summers was away. During that party, she had kissed Xander Harris, almost as a girlfriend would- she just wanted to express friendship and devotion to him, but also it seems to compete with Willow Rosenberg. Those two women hated one-another, it wasn't fair, but that's the way it went!

While Cordelia herself had no religious affiliation, she knew by human nature that she should love Willow, but she just couldn't, and I mean love her as a colleague and a sister, but there was just too much bad blood between them!- hence, for her public image, something she was disappointed she had valued so highly, she relentlessly bullied Willow, and basically; made herself into what many females call a "bitch".

Suddenly, she felt a kiss on her right cheek, and when she mumbled "Mmm, Xander." she heard quiet laughter of a woman, then she looked down and saw the female arms that hugged her- a female was cuddling with her! Cordy started to freak out! She herself was ordinarily a fit young female, physically speaking, and NOBODY made her look or feel weak! But these arms were about 20% stronger than her own, and she could Distinctly feel breasts pressed against her right arm. She struggled, and for her struggles was kissed again, to more light laughter. _"Wait a minute, I recognize that laugh, and voice!"_ The Seer thought. [Do you now?] she heard a voice in her head, distinctly in her mind. "Tara?" Cordy asked, rather shocked, then she realized that both women were practically naked! "What the?! Get away from me! What are you DOING?" Tara's arms were wrapped around Cordelia's arms just below the shoulders and just above her breasts. [cuddling you] Tara responded, calmly, and kissed Cordelia, again, on the cheek. As Cordy continued to struggle, she asked "Why" [Because I can, because I want to, and because I own you now. Does that answer your question, Cordelia?] punctuated by yet another kiss. _"At least she's honest."_ [No need to lie, Cordy, I own you, so I have ultimate freedom here, now.] another kiss.

"Boy, Tara, you sure do love kissing me!" Cordelia said, kind of offended. [I'm gay, Cordy, and you're beautiful, besides, since you're my property now, I am allowed to do whatever I please with you… count yourself lucky that it's only kissage that I want to do with you right now…] Tara implied to the Seer, as she snuggled with her in her bed.

The Seer started to struggle more, and so the Dame {slash} Witch made an executive decision, she simply rolled over, so she was lying on top of her! As the young women wrestled in the Seer's bed, with the young, blonde witch pinning her down, Victoria Maclay laughed again. Tara then hugged Cordelia, despite the very fact that they were fighting now, and with her hands, she sort-of scooped Cordelia's hair over her (Cordy's) left shoulder, not too difficult if you consider the fact that Victoria was also able to manipulate Cordelia's muscles- via telekinesis. She also took the opportunity to kiss her, this time on the corner of the Seer's lips, left side of Cordy's mouth. Then Tara braced herself with her left hand, leaned back, looked into her prisoner's eyes, and with her right hand- scooped her hair over her right shoulder. Cordelia felt real fear looking at Tara; she was afraid that the woman would try to rape her!

Tara then laid back down on Cordelia and proceeded to kiss her again. Victoria considered her actions over the previous day, sure she was angry, and felt justified in participating in such activities with her hostess (whom she had tricked into welcoming her into her home)- as kissing her between the legs while she couldn't resist, after all, Cordelia had bullied Willow (whom Victoria loved), but something about that felt _**wrong**_, almost like a violation, which it was! She had justified it as _"I have to do this, for my girl."_, but it Didn't feel right to her to do sexual things to somebody who couldn't resist her… yet, how would Cordy ever learn what such things feel like to those who do them, unless it is done to her? Tara did not realize _**at all**_ that this viewpoint is Very politically close to Perdition!

As Victoria laid flush on top of Cordelia with her (Tara's) hair over her right shoulder, and Cordelia's hair over her left, so the women's hair intermingled and matched- blonde on brunette _"As it should be."_ Tara thought, she kind of liked dominating this bully, actually… Tara told her telepathically [kiss me, ha, ha, ha, kiss me] and [kiss with me] the latter of which lead to a response of "WHAT?! How do I do THAT?!" out loud, "Queen C." as she was called was shocked and totally confused. Tara laughed lightly, and explained that she was going to do so, weather or not "Queen C." understood how to comply, she would! Tara leaned down and as she did, her telekinesis enabled her to force Cordelia to rise up and meet her half way for a kiss! All the while, Cordy's mind was yelling and screaming "NO! NO! NO!", but it was as if her muscles were obeying this blonde rapist on top of her, instead of Cordelia's mental commands!

Tara found it really fun to force "Queen C." to participate in this make-out session, totally under Victoria's mental desires; something about dominating a bully is what it is- she just loved her style of fighting for her girlfriend's rights not to be bullied! Something in Tara's head insisted that Willow wouldn't want to be with her if she learned what she had done to this other woman, but Tara was blinded by anger and hatred for bulling that Willow had undergone at the hands of this self-proclaimed _"And accurately at that."_ (Tara thought) "vicious bitch". In Tara's mind she was 'taming the vicious bitch'- BOY was she off about that!

They kissed at least once every three seconds for about half an hour, much to Tara's delight, she loved kissing females- she just loved it!- didn't much have a lot of gripes over guys, but she was Totally interested in women… it was just her personality.

As she kissed her captive, Tara communicated telepathically with her [What a good slave you are turning out to be, Cordelia, who knew under all that 'vicious bitch' mentality you were really looking for a woman to dominate you.] Victoria mocked her while kissing her. [That's it, you learn quite quickly, don't you? Just keep meeting me half-way for kisses, MMM, that's what your mistress likes…] she hugged her now, and whispered into her left ear "You're such a good pleasure-slave to me, all I really want right now is kisses." As their eyes met, Cordelia whispered in anger and fear "This is rape, you know, that's what you're doing to me." Tara's response was "You can't call it that." "Why not?" Queen C demanded. "That's exactly what it is!" "I didn't say it isn't, I just said 'you can't call it that', because I don't want you to call it that, and because I own you now." Victoria responded "Besides" she went on "I can make you make out with me willingly, so nobody will prosecute me for this." "I see." was Cordy's response to Tara's illogical logic.

As Tara and Cordelia continued to lie in bed and kiss, quite non-consensually on Cordy's part, the brunette remembered the last evening- the one just before this day: her mistress had made her undress; almost naked, and get into bed, after putting her clothes in a folded pile elsewhere in the room, then Tara had done much the same, only she put her clothes on Cordelia's clothes!- so as to say to her "You don't get dressed until I decide that you do!"

**Author's Notes End Chapter:** This is designed to demonstrate the danger of mind-control, or mental-muscle-control of others! (what Tara is doing here) She's the one in danger of what might be called "demonic possession"… but it's not to do with her religion, it's to do with her Behavior.


End file.
